


Day

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Advent, M/M, Post-Canon, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p>It takes place around December, after Kurt and Blaine moved back to New York :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day

Gathering his books and notebooks, Kurt stood up from the table he was sitting at and stretched his arms, wincing when he felt something popping in his neck. He had been sitting in the NYADA library for the last few hours, doing research on his project for one of his most boring classes ever, the History Of Musical Theater. He felt like this class should be during the freshman year, but somehow, it ended up on Kurt’s schedule this year, making him suffer during every single lecture. Professor Harrison had a flair of a turtle and definitely didn’t know how to interest the students with his subject. Or he simply didn’t care.

But, enough was enough, and Kurt was absolutely ready to head home, and he just got a text from Blaine that he was waiting for him outside of the library. Smiling, he put on his coat and grabbed his bag, eager to see his husband after such a long day, looking forward to lazy evening on the couch, eating take-out and watching something stupid on tv.

When he got downstairs, he turned into the corridor leading to the main entrance and, as he got closer, he saw Blaine standing next to the door and talking with someone. Even from the distance, Kurt could see the stiffness in his shoulders and how his jaw was clenched tightly, and it was obvious that he didn’t enjoy the conversation at all. When Kurt was only a couple of steps away, the person Blaine was talking to turned around, and Kurt recognized him immediately. It was Kyle, they shared a couple of classes, he also took the combat class with Kurt and Blaine last year and, much to Kurt’s chagrin, had been hitting on Kurt all the time, becoming even more persistent after Blaine went back to Ohio. So, whatever they were talking about, it couldn’t be anything good, and Kurt wasn’t surprised that Blaine looked like he wanted to get out of the building as soon as possible.

“Hello, Kurt.” Kyle said when Kurt walked up to them, before Blaine even had a chance to open his mouth. “Look who I ran into!” He exclaimed with a wide smile, gesturing at Blaine, and really, Kurt was pretty sure that even a blind person would be able to tell how fake that smile was and briefly wondered what the hell this guy was doing in the _acting_ school.

“Kyle.” Kurt nodded politely, standing closer to Blaine, but Kyle didn’t seem to notice that.

“I was just talking with Blaine here and asking him what brought him to NYADA.” Kyle said, ignoring Blaine and focusing his attention solely on Kurt. “Since, you know, it’s not like he has anything left here.” He added, winking at Kurt with that annoying smirk on his face, and Kurt’s blood boiled.

“He’s waiting for me, as I’m sure he had already told you when you asked him before I appeared.” Kurt said, keeping his voice even, even though his insides were boiling in rage.

“Oh, yeah, he said that.” Kyle replied, waving dismissively. “But you’re not dating him anymore, so that’s obviously a lie.”

“That’s true, we’re not dating.” Kurt said, reaching for Blaine’s hand and squeezing it encouragingly. Kyle smirked triumphantly and opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt was faster. “We’re _married._ ” He added, raising his left hand to show off his ring, and, since he was holding Blaine’s left hand, raising their joined hands to reveal  his husband’s ring as well.

They were both smirking smugly, watching with delight how Kyle’s smile quickly fell. “Looks like I win.” Blaine said quietly and Kurt knew that he was referring to the conversation he had with Kyle after one of their combat classes, when Kyle had told him that he would have Kurt in his bed by the end of the year and there was nothing Blaine could do about that. Kurt still remembered how furious he had been after Blaine told him about it, and it felt more than great right now, to finally show Kyle where his place was.

“You married _him_?!” Kyle exclaimed incredulously, still ignoring Blaine and looking at Kurt. “But he’s so…”

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Kurt interrupted, glaring at Kyle and letting Blaine’s hand go, to walk up closer to him. “If you’re even thinking about insulting my husband…” He snarled, his voice dropping low. “I would keep my mouth shut if I were you. Otherwise, I’ll ask my friend Santana to cut your balls off. I would threaten to do it myself, but, truth to be told, I don’t want my hands anywhere near them.” He added, making a disgusted face, and he could hear Blaine trying to muffle a chuckle behind him.

He turned around and grabbed Blaine’s hand again, tugging him lightly and starting walking in the direction of the door. “See you, Kyle.” Blaine called over his shoulder, leaving fuming Kyle behind them and they left the building.

Outside, Kurt stopped and wrapped his arms around Blaine. “Are you okay?” He asked quietly, nuzzling his nose against Blaine’s cheek.

“You know what.” Blaine said, looking at him with bright eyes. “I think I am. You?”

“I’m exhausted, this day had already been way too long and Kyle made it even worse.” Kurt groaned, hiding his face in Blaine’s shoulder. “Stupid prick.” He mumbled against the material of his husband’s coat.

“So, how about we head home, get some take-out on the way and eat it on the couch…”

“Oh, you know me so well.” Kurt moaned between Blaine’s words, kissing him appreciatively on the cheek.

“…and then we go to bed early because, Kurt, you’re so fucking hot when you’re angry.” Blaine finished his sentence with his voice low and his eyes darkening slightly. Kurt’s eyes widened and then he tugged Blaine’s hand forcefully, making them walk as quickly as they could on the snowed pavement.

They couldn’t get home fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/134536060284/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
